Do You Believe Me Now?
by XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX
Summary: Starting out as a simple act of steeling five hundred dollars from Davenport's wallet, Leo seems to be getting more and more defiant. And his family can't figure out the reason why.
1. stealing

**A/N:I don't own Lab Rats, this is after Avolanche and No Going back never happened. Oh and please give some credit to The-Great-Ledowski and a few other user name. None of us own lab rwts though.**

On no particular day, Leo was fixing up a movie to watch with his family. It was Wednesday so Davenport was going to be home late. Anyways, Adam was listening to his epod, Bree was texting, and Chase was studying. Typical things they do. His mom came down with an empty laundry basket in one arm and a few hundreds in the other hand.

"Leo?" She asked simply "What's this?"  
Leo looked up from what he was doing a bit confused at first, he had no idea how she got that or even where she found it.  
"It's five hundred dollars. I found it in your dresser drawer when I was putting l laundry away. How did you get it?"  
Leo looked at her genuinely confused. "That's not mine!" He shouted.

Tasha hesitated for a moment trying to think of ways that her son might have gotten the money. It was a highly unlikely possibility but, she decided to take a shot.

"So, you stole it," She said after she thought about it for a bit.  
"No!" Leo said automatically.  
"Oh really?" Eddy's annoying voice entered everyone's ears.  
"Check this out!" He shouted and changed to a video feed.

Leo watched in disbelief as he saw his self on the screen going to Davenport's bedroom and taking the money from his wallet and pocketing it.  
"That was not me!" He shouted again.  
"Leo, how is that not you?" Chase asked "The evidence is clear, even Adam could figure it out,"  
Adam smiled and nodded "Wait, what?" He asked.  
Chase just grinned at his sibling.  
"You know what? Never mind," Leo said "What's the point of telling you that it wasn't my fault? You never believed me about Marcus until it was too late, why would you believe me about this?"

Leo got up and stormed out of the living room knocking an end table in the process.

"Are you honestly mad right now? Sure we didn't believe you about Marcus, but we didn't have proof and Marcus was a close friend, what did you expect? Now there's proof that you stole that money and Mr. Davenport is going to be extremely mad at you." Chase said when he caught up with him.  
"Does it matter? I told you I didn't do it! But, what ever, you never believe me about anything."  
"That's not true!" Chase defended his self. "But, I'm not going to argue with you." Chase turned on his heels and walked away. What he didn't notice though, was the figure that emerged from behind the stairs.

Leo blinked his eyes as he thought he was imagining things. Nope, it was like staring into a mirror. He was right! It was the Leo from the other universe.  
"Well, Leo," His alternate universe self chuckled, "Seems like I am doing a pretty good job at tearing this family apart, so far."  
The real Leo narrowed his eyes, "Why do you feel a need to do this?" He snapped at him

_How the hell does he know about me? I thought Big D from the other universe had told me that both universes would reset and…Of course, this is his opposite. The only logical explanation is that his own opposite would remember what happened. But, it still doesn't explain why he was hear._

E. Leo grinned, malicious and taunting. "It's what I do! You're a little too… happy here playing family with these people. And me? I'm here to make sure your life goes south. The happiness that you experience in this world? Will be diminished soon enough,"

E. Leo's smile dropped slightly and he shifted. "I'm sorry, but, you won't be able to do anything about it. They'll never believe you, after all, who ever listens to dear old Leo?"  
Leo rolled his eyes and used his sarcastic attitude as a mask. He knew there was other ulterior motives up his sleeves.

"You are aware that they will figure out the truth soon enough right? Bionic people glitch."  
"Oh no, my "mommy" is a better scientist then your stupid dad or uncle."  
Leo rolled his eyes on the outside but on the inside he was scared. What if his family got hurt?

E. Leo leaned against the wall and smirked as if he was aware of Leo's thoughts.

"You think that me stealing five hundred dollars was the worst of it? Ha, yeah, that's just he beginning. I will make sure that not only you suffer, but your family as well. You haven't seen the last of me, Leo."  
E Leo turned and disappeared.

It didn't surprise Leo that E. Leo disappeared like that. After all, when Leo was in that universe, he had geo leaping. E. Leo's word's rang in his mind…just like with Marcus, Leo feared for his family about this new threat.  
"Leo! Come down here, now!" Davenport's angry voice filled his ears.


	2. It won't be his fault

** Wahoo! Thankyou for reviews! You all are awesome! :).**

"Leo! Come down here, now!" Davenport's voice filled his ears.

Leo sighed and trudged down the hall a plan forming in his head. Fine, he thought to his self, if they think that he did steal the money, he'll just play along that he did. They'll believe him in the long run. Then when it's too late, he would simply ask 'Do you believe me now?' It'll be their fault for not believing him. He'll just let E. Leo do what ever he wants. It sure won't be Leo's fault.

"You, uh," Leo stammered slightly "You called?" He asked putting on a nervous mask.

Davenport rolled his eyes. When Tasha had told him that Leo had stole five hundred dollars from his wallet, he was a bit annoyed, angry, and in the back of his mind, concerned. This wasn't like Leo to out right steal and lie about it.

"Yes, I called," He said his voice more calmer then he had anticipated. "Tasha told me you stole some money from me?"  
Leo sighed, "Fine, I stole it. Now would you all just get off my back about it?" He said his voice less annoyed then he would have liked it to be.

Let's see how they like it when they have to learn the hard way that there is an evil him in the house. Leo thought bitterly to him self.

He looked around at his family and noticed that they all started to run away not wanting to get caught in the cross fire.

Davenport didn't seem to happy with his son's attitude.

"Get off your back about it? Leo, you stole from me. You stole from me when all you had to do was ask."  
"Would you have given it to me?" Leo glared at him continuing to take the blame.

Since they didn't believe him, it was no use to try and argue.

Davenport's anger faltered for a second then came back full force.

"Well, no. But, it's not right of you to have done that. You're grounded for a month!" He shouted at him.

Leo made a face that was fake anger. "Fine!" He shouted, "Ground me!"

Leo ran back upstairs and to his room. He slammed the door and crossed his arms pouting on his bed.

"Let's just see how long it takes them to realize that I was right." Leo whispered out loud bitterly.

"What's gotten into that kid?" Leo heard Davenport say to Tasha probably.

Leo didn't understand why it was so hard for his family to believe what he was saying for once. They never considered the fact that he was telling the truth in the first place and they always dismissed him as if what he said isn't important. Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to see their reaction when they realize that he was right.

"It's gotta happen sometime soon," He mumbled to him self.

"First, he steels, then he lies about stealing?" He heard Chase say from downstairs. His family must have came back to the living room knowing that the argument was over with.

Leo sighed and got up. He closed his door not wanting to hear his family. When he got back onto his bed, he noticed that his twin had appeared out of nowhere. E Leo was standing at the food of Leo's bed.

"Oh, it's you," Leo said his voice sour. "Long time no annoy."  
E Leo smiled at him, and it wasn't a kind one either. "You think you're so clever don't you?"  
Leo snorted and glared at him, his typical arrogant façade returning. "I know I'm clever, I don't have to think I am."  
"What ever," E Leo said seeing right through it. "How does it feel to know that your family will never believe you?" E. Leo asked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "I think you already know the answer to that," He said sourly. "But, hey, it won't be my fault when "everything goes south"" He bit his lip knowing that was something he would probably regret. The regretful feeling was replaced with annoyance.

E Leo smirked slightly and turned his head to the side "But, it will be your fault dear Leo. They won't know the difference." E Leo laughed. "You're family is dense that way. What I wouldn't do to take over your family. They would be easy to manipulate. Oh wait, I already am."  
Leo sighed. "They'll probably drop the five hundred dollar thing soon enough, Big D already has plenty of money," Oh Leo is such a terrible liar.

E Leo raised an eyebrow as if he was unfazed by what was said.

"You're lying. I don't know why you continue to do that. I am you, I know all your little tricks. And if he does drop it anytime soon, who's to say I won't pull another stunt?"  
Leo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

_ What am I even saying?! I know that any good evil person would never reveal his motives. Great, now my family is going to be in danger…does that even matter? They never made you part of the team. They never gave you a chance. Even after you were right about Marcus the whole time. But they are your family! Oh, a family that never listens to you? _

Leo's anger was building by the minute. They never believed him about anything.

E Leo nodded with a smile clearly reading the other's thoughts.

"Now, you see? They'll never listen to you. I'm omnipotent, Leo. What are you going to do about it?"

Leo sighed and crossed his arms thinking about this situation. He finally came up with the most logical answer.

"Sit back, let it happen?" He asked.

A smile danced on the imposter's lips. "If that's what you feel is necessary."  
Without so much as a warning, E Leo disappeared again.

A week later, the money incident was far behind everyone it seemed. Though, Leo was still grounded for another few weeks. But, it didn't really bother him all that much.

One day, they all were done early after getting ready for another school day. After a round of ping pong two on two, Donald called the kids up to start walking to school.

"I'll be up in a minute guys," Leo said. "I have to get my backpack" He added when his siblings looked at him suspiciously.

They just shrugged and headed to the elevator. Leo headed over and got his backpack in a corner. He swung it over his back and headed to the elevator not noticing that it was a bit heavier.

** A/N: Alrighty! Another chapter down! :)**** What do ya'll think is inside Leo's backpack to make it heavier? **


	3. Where's Bree?

**Alright, here's a bit of a short chapter sense I couldn't leave you hanging. **

Not noticing it was a bit heavier.

When Leo and the gang arrived at school, they couldnt help but notice policemen with dogs patroling the halls. Leo didn't think much of it. He had nothing to hide.

"Attention students!" Perry shouted annoyed that she couldn't call the students something like puke puddles or oxygen hogs sense the popo was there.

"I got an important announcement! During your homeroom class, your belongings will be searched. Don't need to worry, if you have nothing to hide." Perry grins slightly and cackles.  
Again, Leo shrugged, at the time, he had nothing to hide. The bell rang and the students went their separate ways. Leo and Chase stepped out with the others after leaving their backpacks and binders where they were. A few minutes later however, one of the officers came out.

"Leo Dooley? Please go to the principal's office."  
Leo sighed. Of course, he would be the one to be blamed. It was E Leo's fault. But he shrugged. His dad…Davenport would never believe him anyways. He walked down the seemingly long lonely hall. He entered Perry's office to find an angry looking Davenport with his arms crossed. He looked on Perry's desk and noticed two beer bottles. Of course, those must have been in his back pack. Perry walked in and told them to sit down. All of a sudden, her phone rang.

"Hold on, I have to take this," She said and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Davenport sighed and looked at his son. A seemingly long silence fell between them before Davenport spoke.

"Mind telling me why you have two beer bottles in your backpack?" He asked him surprisingly calmly.

Davenport was getting really annoyed. First he had stole from him and out right lied about stealing. Now, he's drinking? Okay, Donald wasn't sure if Leo was drinking the beer but he certainly had it in his backpack.

Leo sighed. He might as well make up a lie. Other wise, Davenport would never believe the latter.

"Why not?" Leo started his voice bitter and annoyed. "Any other time I brought beer to school, there were no drug sniffing dogs there, why now?"

Davenport glared at him "I've had about enough of your attitude, Leo. When we get home, your mother is going to have a talk with you, and then we're going to decide on how to punish you. This, this is not okay. I'm just so, disappointed in you."  
Davenport sighed and leaned back in his chair when Perry came back in. She sat in her chair on the other side of the desk to face them.

"What're we going to do about this incident, slime balls?"  
Leo Grinned inwardly, surprisingly satisfied about the fact that Davenport was so pissed off.

"I say suspend him from class. Make him work in the lunch room."  
Perry shook her head.

"No, I got a better idea. I can tell by your "daddy's" face, that you are going to get a much worse punishment when you get home. You're suspended for a month," Perry cackled.

Still keeping the mask up that Leo had, he just shrugged his arms and crossed them.

"What ever," He snorted.

The drive home was a long one. Neither Davenport or Leo spoke to each other.

Leo slammed the door to his room frustrated. He was genuinely frustrated. Annoyed that he had to keep up this stupid façade of being a bad child because his family would never believe him if he said 'hey! Maybe the reason this is happening is because an evil version of me with bionics is doing all this!' Ha, yeah no. They would never believe that. He sighed and flopped on his bed.

"I don't know what's gotten into him!" Davenport shouted to his self after he heard Leo slam his door. "I mean, first he steals from me. Then he out right lies about stealing. Now, to boot, he's bringing beer to school?"

Davenport ran a hand though his hair. What's gotten into this kid? Maybe there's something bothering him and he just wants attention. But what could be bothering him? Donald had no idea.

All of a sudden, the phone rings. Now what? Davenport answered the phone and realized that it was Chase.

"Yeah? What's up Chase?"  
"It's Bree," Chase said his voice panicked.

"What about her? Chase? What's going on?"  
"Her and I have the same second period, she didn't show up. She called me and I heard a scream and then the line went dead."  
"Get Adam, and I'll be there in a bit." Davenport said fearing the worst.

What if Douglas had gotten to them?

Alone and scared, Bree had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was watching as Leo was escorted to Perry's office. After that, the world before her went fuzzy. She blacked out and eneded up here. But where exactly was here? She blinked her eyes heavy with sleep. She tried to stand up but every muscle was sore for some reason. From what she could see, she was in a large warehouse.

"I see you're awake already."

She jumped when she heard a voice. It wasn't anyone that she recognized. She blinked her eyes and looked to the source of the sound She blinked her eyes again after a bright light flooded her vision. It took a bit for her eyes to adjust. When they had, she stared at him with fear and shock and surprise all at once.

"Leo?!" She cried out loud.


	4. Stowaway

** This is bit of a short chapter because, I kind of have a block on this story. **

What if Douglas had gotten to them?

After Donald got his children home, Chase got to work on tracking Bree's chip. As his fingers flew across the keyboard on the cyber desk, Leo couldn't help but grin inwardly. Wait, grin? Why would he be grinning? He should be worried, his sister is in danger.

_ Because, they will finally see that you were right the whole time? Because, they may finally realize that you are not talking out your ass? They would finally give you the credit you deserve? Maybe even a place on the team?  
_Oh, that's right. As Chase tried to figure out how to track Bree, Leo came up with a plan in his head. Maybe, maybe he would side with evil Leo. Yeah, maybe then, they would realize that it wasn't his fault! It wasn't him who stole the money, it wasn't him who took the beer to school.

I want to go with you, was what he was about to ask. Then he realized that Davenport would never allow him to go with them. So, he decided he would stow in their trunk. He grinned to his self. This plan was perfect. He was so small that they might even miss him. Alright, with a plan formed, he just sat back and "let it happen".

"Ugh! I can't get it!" Chase complained.

Chase's sister got kidnapped by some creep and some how that creep knows his way around a computer. Chase sighed frustrated and put his head in his hand. Wait, his sister was missing and he was just going to give up? Just like that? He glanced over at his family, his dad had a worried look on his face, as did his older brother. But, Leo on the other hand…he didn't even seem to care. He just sat there, his arms crossed seeming to not give a rat's ass about any of this. Then again, with how he was acting lately, it didn't surprise Chase that his younger brother wouldn't care. The lab door opened and Tasha ran in.

"What? Isn't anyone going to say hi?" She asked clearly not seeing that Bree wasn't there. Her face changed instantly when she realized that something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Where's Bree?" She asked confused.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Chase said. "She didn't show up for second period today and then she called. I heard a scream and then the line went dead." He said.

"Oh no, well, you have to find her!" Tasha said.

"Trying to do that now," Chase said.

He got up from his seat and bit his lip in concentration as his fingers flew over the keys. He had to try again. His sister's life was on the line after all. She had to be found.

"Bingo! Got it!" Chase shouted when he had cracked the fire walls blocking Bree's location.

With everyone hovered over the computer, Leo was easily able to slip out to go to the car that he knew they would take. The reason? The other car is a two seater which was Tasha's car to go to work in. Obviously they were going to take the one with four seats. Leo opened the trunk and curled up inside. He closed the trunk and waited. A few minutes later, he heard talking from outside. He would show them all. Show them all that he was right the entire time. When they see double, he would say "Do you believe me now?" Or, he would react differently depending on the situation. You know, because when you think of a plan, it never works the way you want it to.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Tasha asked her husband when they ventured outside to the garage.

"Yeah, we'll be fine Tasha, I'm sure we can take down who ever has Bree." Davenport said trying to cover up his nervousness. He was worried. What if they couldn't get to his daughter in time? No…he pushed that thought into the back of his mind. They would get her in time and stop what ever threat was against her.

**Any ideas on how E. Leo would torture Bree? I need it to stay at a teen rating. I wouldn't want to go to a M rating unless absolutely necessary. Thanks! : )**


	5. Seeing Double

**A/N: Nother chapter down! I had a lot of fun doing this chapter! :) Thankyou StealthySerpentineShadows for the suggestion! :)**

They would get her in time and stop what ever threat was against her.

Bruises on her face and burn scars on her body, she was a mess, Bree was beaten up and scared. Who ever was this Leo look alike was no Leo. She was shaking in a large dog crate that he forced her in. She was very scared. Where were Adam and Chase?  
The Leo imposter kicked her dog crate. "Comfortable in there?" He snapped at her.

On the outside, she rolled her eyes "My brothers will come for me and you'll be sorry." She told him.

E. Leo just laughed maniacally annoyed at this girl's ignorance.

"No, your egocentric father will try to be a hero and play right into my hands."  
Bree crawled further back into her crate really scared now. What if this bionic Leo was lying. Of course he was lying. He probably disabled her GPS signal. Now nobody would be able to find her. It surprised her when she heard a door fling open.

"Leo?! Where are you?!" She heard Mr. Davenport's voice from another room.

E. Leo growled and headed out of the many rooms of the warehouse and slammed the door so they wouldn't hear Bree calling for them.

Donald, Adam, and Chase stood there mouths agape. They were genuinely confused. They saw before them Leo. The same Leo they are all used too.  
"See? I knew you would play right into my hand. And you have an extra with you." The imposter said using vocal manipulation to sound exactly like the original Leo and thumbed at the entrance.

The trio turned around and were even more freaked out when they saw that there was two Leos standing on either side of the room.

"Only question is," The original Leo said going over to stand next to his opposite.

"Who's the real one?" his opposite finished for him.  
"Oh that's easy," Adam said "It's that one." He said pointing to the real one.  
"How can you be sure?" The imposter said.

"Leo, how could you…but…you…" Donald hesitated.

"You never believed me when I said the beer, and money was not my fault." E. Leo said.

Now Donald was confused…they sounded exactly the same…look exactly the same. Except, one of them has bionics…he thought to his self. He remembered when Leo told him and the others that he went to an alternate universe and had bionics. Donald had lied to him at the time, he didn't really believe Leo. Looking back, he should have.  
"Where's Bree?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" The real Leo said enjoying this for some reason.

Even though his sister could very well be in danger.  
"Yes, it does matter!" Donald shouted frustrated with this whole situation.

"Look at it this way Big D," The original said.

"If Adam uses his super strength to knock one of us over, the one he does knock over may or may not get seriously hurt"

Adam growled and ran at the other Leo knocking him over. The imposter hit his head on a random table. A blow like that would knocked out a normal human. No, not Leo, he got away with nothing more then a hurt head. He stood up and grinned.

"I can't believe it took you that long to figure out that it was me who did this to him. Oh and by the way, he's enjoying the fact that you all feel regret."

The real Leo mentally cursed forgetting that his opposite had telepathy.

"Is that true Leo?" Donald asked not wanting to believe the answer.  
"Yeah, it is. Look, where's Bree?!" Leo shouted at his opposite.

"And I would want to tell you this why exactly?" E. Leo said.

Leo rolled his eyes and tried to punch the other who simply used molecular kanisis and bent Leo's hand back. He then tossed him to the side.

"Leo!" Chase shouted.

Adam growled again "Get away from him!" He shouted.

Adam lunged his self to the evil Leo who super speeded out of the way.

While the other two were distracted, Donald and Leo reluctantly ran to the door that they saw closed.

"Oh, you two aren't going anywhere!" The evil Leo shouted and made them trip with his kinisis.

Donald ran over and fired his thermal blaster at the evil Leo who only absorbed the power from the blaster.

"I don't know how he's doing it but, he's draining all the energy from my blaster!" Donald shouted.

The real Leo took this opportunity to go to the door that he had opened before. He was faced with a dimly lit hallway with many doors that were all closed. He ran along trying every one of them calling for Bree as he opened each one. No answer….until he got to the last door.

"This had to be it," He muttered to his self. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Bree?" He called out.

"Leo? Is that the real you?" Bree called back.  
"Yeah, it is," Leo said and bent down to the crate that he heard Bree calling out from.

He unlatched the door and Bree crawled out. He suddenly felt regret when he saw all the bruises on her . Why did he think revenge was the answer? He put his siblings in danger that way.


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Yes, I know this is short but, this is an epilogue his is going to be the last chapter. I plan on making a sequel focusing mainly on Bree having to deal with nightmares and day terrors. Let's just say there is more to what happened to her then meets the eye. I am also debating weather or not adding something that happened to her that I am not about to reveal right now because it may reveal a major spoiler. Anyways, on with the story! : )**

* * *

He put his siblings in danger that way.

Chase, Donald, and Adam were trying to fight off E. Leo. Chase and Adam were having a better chance at it though. Adam lifted a random heavy barrel and hurled it at E. Leo who only dodged it.

"You may be tough," Chase said, "But let's see if you can take on all three of us,"  
"Gladly," E. Leo said simply.

He formed a lightening ball and through it up in the air which shocked all three of them knocking them out.

Leo and Bree entered the room and Bree super speeded over knocking E. Leo back but, he didn't fall over. Chase slowly opened his eyes and looked over wondering what happened. It all came rushing back to him, Bree missing, two Leos, one's bionic….He saw in his blurry field of vision a Leo on one side of the room next to Bree and the other on the other side. He aimed a force field at the Leo he thought was the imposter.

"No!" he heard Bree shout.

Chase blinked his eyes and looked around. He saw Leo on the ground and the other Leo grinning like a mad man. He shot the wrong one! The imposter literally disappeared. The rats had no choice but to get Leo and get out of there. They knew though in the back of their minds that with a new enemy out there, they had to watch their backs more then ever.


End file.
